1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to percussion instruments, and more particularly to a novel method for muting the sound of a metal acoustic cymbal.
2. Background Information
Percussion cymbal instruments are a class of musical percussion instruments having a playing (usually upper) surface and a second (usually lower) surface, that are played by striking the playing surface with a stick or other implement, to produce a spectrum of sound caused by the vibrations of the cymbal.
The playing surface could be made from almost any material, although most percussion cymbal manufacturers use some type of metal alloy which is molded or die cut into various shapes and sizes, typically formed as a round disc with a mounting hole in the center. The mounting hole in the center permits the cymbal to be mounted centrally on a stand, allowing the cymbal to remain balanced. When struck, the cymbal will vibrate and swing on the stand in order to create its unique sound.
The purposes of muting the vibrations from a percussion cymbal instrument include A) reducing the sound level to allow playing or practicing without generating the full sound level and B) reducing direct acoustical sound when the cymbal is used as an electronic cymbal trigger, used to convert vibrations into electronic signals, so as to avoid interference with the electronically generated sound.
I provide here, a system for reducing the vibrations and muting the natural sounds of a percussion cymbal instrument.
The ideal design for a cymbal muting system would permit the cymbal to retain its normal characteristics (natural look, feel, playability, and natural swinging motion) while reducing the audible sound vibrations which occur when struck.
Current systems may cause the cymbal to become unbalanced and cumbersome to operate. Muting devices mounted on the playing surface of the cymbal change look, feel, and stick response of the instrument. Unbalanced striking surfaces require additional mechanisms to prevent the striking surface from unintentionally rotating and tipping over. The natural swinging motion of the cymbal may be reduced or eliminated Some devices result in the cymbals no longer looking like real cymbals. For examples of problems in the prior art, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,959,227 and 6,686,528 (which require cumbersome additional hardware), U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,227 (which requires the use of unbalanced devices mounted on the top playing surface of the cymbal), U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,528 (which reduces the natural swinging motion), and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,509 and 5,561,254 (which change the color and appearance of the cymbal), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.